


Never Have I Ever

by Frenzy5150, melodiesofliv



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenzy5150/pseuds/Frenzy5150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiesofliv/pseuds/melodiesofliv
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are just friends, and resigned to it. Their friends, however, know better, and pull out all the stops, and a few old drinking games to force the two to get over themselves...





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disney and/or Square Enix owns everything here, right? We just built a sandcastle together.

Anna cracked an eye open, and rolled over when she saw it wasn't even seven am. She could get at least another hour of sleep, three maybe—and then she threw the covers back and bounced up.

"It's moving day!"

She came close to squealing, so Anna clapped her hands over her mouth. It wouldn't do to wake Elsa before it was absolutely required, even if today was a special day. Moving day! A chance to be on her own, but still close to her sister and her friends. A chance to re-find herself after dumping the ass who shall not be named. A chance to fill her own fridge with as much ice cream as she wanted and nobody to tell her otherwise—at least until Elsa found out.

She grabbed her phone, sent a quick text to Kristoff and Sven, then bounded out of bed and headed downstairs at a sedate pace. Once, she would've texted as she went down the stairs, all helter-skelter like, but the long jagged scars running up and down her left arm were reminder enough to slow down, and actually _think_ about what she was doing. It'd been a miracle—a quite welcome one—that she'd kept the full use of her hand and arm, and a few scars was a small price to pay, considering.

"I hope Elsa bought pop—no, she wouldn't have, self. She doesn't drink pop, and you don't live here anymore."

A quick look through the freezer turned up bacon, and it occurred to Anna that she could make everyone breakfast. A quick check of the pantry and refrigerator turned up the fixings for tomato and onion omelettes, so Anna set to work.

Elsa wandered in, looking both poised and sleep-muddled at the same time as only she could. "You're up. Amazingly early."

"I know. I'm excited! And I wanted to make you breakfast before the guys got here."

The elder Arendelle sister crossed her arms and studied the younger. "It is not too late to change your mind," she said. "I am not particularly eager to start paying more for bills and that."

Anna set the plates on the table a little less gracefully than she'd intended, turning to face Elsa. "I'll be fine, Elsa."

"You said that about three seconds before you fell into the alligator pit that one time."

"I did no such thing and you know it," Anna sniffed. "It was a crocodile pit!"

"If you're trying to make a point, Anna, I don't think correcting Elsa on it being a crocodile pit is going to help you much," Rapunzel grinned, coming up behind Elsa and nuzzling her neck, "Especially before her coffee."

"None of them came near me," Anna said, whirling back to the sink to fill the carafe. "The worst thing that happened to me was ruining my favourite dress. And it _is_ too late to change my mind; I've made commitments to leases, household services, movers, and who knows what else?"

"Movers?" Rapunzel smirked. "Does that mean you're paying us?"

"You know what I mean," Anna waved her spatula nonchalantly.

"I just don't like the idea of you living alone," Elsa frowned. "Nobody likes to be alone."

"No fair using my own words against me," Anna huffed, flicking her bangs out of her face as she prepared three plates of breakfast. "You know me. I'll be hanging out here, or at Sven and Kristoff's, more often than not."

"Oooooh, Kristoff's..." Rapunzel waggled her eyebrows.

"Don't you start, you." Anna rolled her eyes. "Besides, you two need your space."

"Space is good," Rapunzel hugged Elsa tighter to her.

"But what if you need me?" Elsa's blue eyes shone with worry.

Silence fell in the kitchen, Anna halted in dividing the omelette, and Rapunzel sighed, running her hands through Elsa's hair.

"She's a five minute walk down the street," Rapunzel soothed. "If she needs you, she'll be here. And I for one am looking forward to not hearing you bitch about her stealing your clothes, since she won't be here to go through your closet."

"...maybe I _should_ stay," Anna mused, setting the table. "It's a shame, since I did all this cooking so we'd be fueled for moving, but I still haven't borrowed those really cute silver heels, and I wonder how that new blue dress would look on me with them..."

"But if you stay, how will you be an independent young woman braving the world on her own two feet?" Elsa said. "No, you should go like you planned to; you are an adult."

Anna exchanged a look at Rapunzel, who gave her a thumbs up.

"If you're sure, then we should eat." Anna grinned. "Lots to do today!"

* * *

"I figure," Sven said, finishing his coffee, "we should go pick up the furniture first, maybe even drop it all off at the apartment. Then all that's left is the boxes of stuff... does Anna have much furniture?"

"Not really. Most of her furniture was inherited from her parents, and it was so damaged Elsa replaced hers while Anna kept what was salvageable."

"Anna has a sentimental streak ten kilometres wide," Sven remarked, looking at Kristoff as he made the same stupid soft-sad-smile face he always did when thinking about Anna. The one that made Sven want to smack him. "So, now that she has her own place, are you finally going to get off your arse and ask her out?"

"Shut up, Sven."

"You won't have to worry about Big Sister Elsa giving you the Snowstorm Stare whenever you try. Which she never does, by the way, and you know it."

"She's recently single, Sven."

"All the more reason to ask! Seriously, dude, you need to carpe that diem."

"That's not at all creepy, Sven, thanks."

"All I'm saying," Sven tossed over his shoulder, placing his empty mug in the sink. "Is that Anna IS finally single again—thank all the gods 'cuz that ex of hers needs to drown in a fjord— and won't have Big Sister standing over her keeping her from bringing anyone home anymore either. If you want that someone to be you this time, you better at least fucking try."

"She doesn't see me like that, Sven. I'm probably just her big sister's friend, not date material."

"You may be surprised," Sven encouraged. Kristoff rubbed his neck and sighed.

"ANYway, what are these?"

"I have a couple of bedside cabinets I'm giving Anna; nothing major," Kristoff said.

"Well, that's one way to get into her bedroom."

"Jesus, Sven..."

"Only trying to help you out, my friend."

"Yeah yeah," Kristoff sighed again.

"Stop moping; it's annoying. We better get going. We should use our time in an efficient manner," Sven said. "We'll both take our trucks over and load up as much as we can. How much stuff can one little redhead have, anyway?

* * *

"I labelled everything," Anna said, gesturing at the neat labels written in her signature multi-color pens. "And they're sorted by what's most important.."

"They're all labelled 'Important,'" Kristoff pointed out.

"No, that one says 'Dire.'" Sven commented with a cheeky grin.

"Well duh, Sven, that one has the—"

"—chocolate." Kristoff and Anna said at the same time, both grinning and then both blushing.

Elsa rolled her eyes, leaving the room.

"So Kristoff," Anna forced a smile. "Tell me about your new girlfriend."

"Kristoff has a new girlfriend?!" Sven exclaimed.

"No!" Kristoff yelped. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Really?" Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Just Handy Mandy," Sven waggled his fingers at his roommate.

"Shut up, Sven!"

Sven glanced at Kristoff's hands. "Or was it Palmela?"

"Jesus, Sven, fuck off!"

Anna laughed out loud at her friends.

"What about you, Anna?" Sven asked.

"Nope, none for me thank you," she declared.

"Aww, are you joining your sister on the other team?"

"No, Sven, I'm not," she deadpanned.

"So it's just you and Bob then?"

Anna canted her head to the side, confused. "...Bob?"

"Battery-operated Boyfriend."

"You really are a wanker, aren't you?" She couldn't help but laugh at his cheeky grin. "Just for that, come with me and carry the heavy boxes."

"Yes ma'am!" Sven saluted her smartly and followed her out of the room. But not without giving a thumbs-up to a furiously-blushing Kristoff, who flipped him off in return.

When Elsa came back, Sven and Anna had departed, and she dropped her phone into her clutch.

"You drove over here with Sven, yes?"

"No, I have my truck too," Kristoff replied. "Need a lift?"

"I'll get my keys," Rapunzel said.

"Um, guess not. Where are you going?"

"As much as I love my sister," Elsa said, "and as much as she has learned to think first, when overwhelmed by excitement, she can forget to think. My few interactions with Sven have given me the impression he lives in the moment, not worrying too much about the future until it arrives—which is not intended as a criticism."

"In other words," Rapunzel said, "neither Anna nor Sven will realise that the furniture will be less trouble to move if we have a trolley, and judging by the look of dawning comprehension on your face, this is news to you as well."

"I figured we'd carry everything," Kristoff shrugged.

"You do realize mother's old bedframe and armoire are solid oak, and that Anna's flat is on the 3rd floor?"

Kristoff blinked several times. "Please tell me you've got a solution?"

"I put my name on a stair-climber trolley yesterday," Elsa said.

"My back thanks you," Kristoff smiled. "But what if they do think to get a trolley?"

"Moving will go faster with two," Rapunzel said, jingling her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"That didn't take very long," Anna said, standing in the two bedroom apartment. While the apartment was somewhat spacious, it was obviously not meant to hold more than two people long term.

"It took long enough," Sven groused.

"How long did you think a fridge, a bed, two dressers, two bookcases, two bedside cabinets, and twenty boxes would take?" Elsa said.

"And three rugs, and a stand mirror, and a TV," Rapunzel added helpfully.

"And a solid oak armoire," Sven rubbed at the small of his back.

"But we started at nine am and it's only three pm. I thought we'd finish closer to dinner time. Good thing you rented that trolley, eh? Anyway, speaking of dinner," Anna clasped her hands in front of her, "I figure I owe everyone dinner. Who's interested in getting something delivered?"

"Not me; I've got a date with Kairi," Sven said.

"That's still a thing?" asked Elsa.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"The women we're friends with, and the women you've dated since moving here... well, if we made a Venn diagram, there'd be one circle," Rapunzel said.

"You went through our friends twice over, and no one ever lasted longer than a fortnight," Anna said.

"And you picked back up with Kairi... what, five months ago?" Elsa said. "It must be serious if you have not gone dating anyone else."

"Well, you know... this time around, Kairi and I... we really clicked." Sven shrugged.

Anna beamed at her friend. "That's really great, Sven."

"Thanks," he grinned. "But yeah, I can't do dinner. Gotta go shower and get ready. You lot have fun."

"You could come over after," Anna offered. "Bring Kairi. And beer. I'll dig out some games or whatever."

"I'll ask Kairi. Either way, you guys have a good time." and with that Sven waved and headed out.

"I think Elsa and I will head out, get cleaned up as well, and we'll come back here for dinner," Rapunzel said.

"I might as well do the same," Kristoff said.

"Dinner's on me," Anna insisted. "Be back at six. And bring some beer. I don't have anything in the fridge, since we just plugged it in 10 minutes ago. Do you guys mind?"

No one objected, and the group split.

* * *

The sisters stood in the room that doubled as the dining room and living room.

"I didn't think this through, did I?" Anna said.

"How do you not factor in that you need chairs and a table to eat at?" Elsa said.

"Well," Anna mumbled. "The plan was that I'd get take-out for a while, and I can eat that anywhere since it's just me. Or I'd be with you & Rapunzel, or with Kristoff & Sven. I don't really need to get a table and chairs until I started inviting people over, and, um..."

"And you got excited about finishing the moving part of this whole 'live on your own' thing," Elsa finished, "and didn't think it all the way through."

Anna pouted a bit at that.

"Don't worry, sister dear. The lack of a proper table is not the end of the world. You can even borrow our folding card table for a few weeks, if you'd like." She looked around the room, shrugging. "But you should look into if you can manage buying a couch when you get paid next. It'll be more comfortable."

Anna nodded. "I want one of those beanbag chair things, too."

"Couches are better for snuggling on."

"I'm single, Elsa," Anna frowned. "And there is no way in hell I'm letting that horse's arse anywhere near my place. Besides," she frowned. "When did you start to care about facilitating snuggling?"

"Since I showed her the virtues of a good cuddle," Rapunzel declared, walking in from the back bedroom with a frown. "Uh oh, I know this talk. This is the Kristoff talk, isn't it?"

"Punzie!" Elsa hissed.

"Don't you 'Punzie' me, sweetheart. Anna, you've been pining over Kristoff for longer than I've known you. Certainly since before you dated that walking shitstain with sideburns... whom we no longer talk about..." Rapunzel hedged a bit when both sisters glared at her. "So why haven't you stopped pining and gone lumberjack on his arse?"

Both sisters blinked at her in rapt confusion.

"Got a bit lost in my metaphor there, sorry," Rapunzel brushed off their odd stares. "Let me be plain: why haven't you asked him out yet?"

"Because..... we're friends," Anna hedged.

"So?" Rapunzel twirled a lock of her hair about her finger. "I was Elsa's friend before we got together."

"It isn't the same," Anna crossed her arms. "You were both adults in college when you met each other."

"Oh ho! So you DID try to ask him out before!"

"Alright fine!" Anna threw up her arms. "Yes, I did! Once! When I was like 15!"

"And he was, what, 18? That would've been creepy."

"Yeah, well I'm sure if I did anything now he'd still see me as that lanky brace-faced teen-ager with the skinned knees," Anna crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders. "Assuming it didn't royally fuck up our friendship along the way."

Elsa rested a cool hand on her shoulder. "You'll never know unless you try."

Anna heaved a sigh and looked down. "If all he wants to be is friends, I have to respect that." 

Rapunzel took her other shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "Well, enough time's passed since we ordered for delivery that it'd be too much trouble to move dinner to the table in our apartment," she said, changing the subject, knowing full well she shouldn't let Anna go too far down that rabbithole. "You've got plenty of sturdy book boxes; if I grab some cushions from home, maybe that card table too, that'll make this whole room more comfortable, and hopefully that'll be enough."

"Or we could sit on the floor," Elsa's grin was sly as she gave Rapunzel a side-eyed glance. "Floors are good for cuddling, too."

"I did NOT need to know that!"

* * *

Kristoff lost the post-dinner rock-paper-scissors over who was packing the dishwasher, and when he returned, he carried several bottles of alcohol, along with four glasses. "We forgot it with dinner," he said.

"Reminds me of playing Never Have I Ever," Rapunzel said, accepting a glass of red wine.

"I love that game!" Anna clapped.

"Ooh, is that the game where you say something you have never done, and if anyone else has, they have to drink?" Elsa said, placing her glass on the floor next to her cushion. "I think I played it when I was thirteen, and we got bored after ten minutes. We did not have alcohol, and given we were thirteen, no one had done anything interesting."

"That's 'cuz you hadn't met me yet," Rapunzel grinned wickedly.

"Never have I ever?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"It's a fairly straightforward drinking game, unlike some others," Rapunzel said, spreading a blanked on the floor and tossing a few cushions around it for sitting. "Anyone want to try?"

Everyone nodded, and Kristoff handed out the remaining glasses. "You start us off, Rapunzel," he said, plopping down. "Oh, wait, how do we take turns?"

"Clockwise from Rapunzel works for me," Anna offered. "Not just because that means I'm next."

"Works for me! Okay, never have I ever..." Rapunzel smirked, holding her glass up. "...masturbated my own erection."

" _Rapunzel_!" Anna half-shrieked.

"Is the whole point of this game to just embarrass everyone?" Kristoff said, taking a drink.

"Inasmuch as the idea is to embarrass them by getting them drunk," Anna said, giving Rapunzel a hard look. "Uh... never have I ever been a lesbian."

Elsa drank.

"You're forgetting to drink, Rapunzel."

"Uh, I'm bisexual?" Rapunzel replied. "And I realised I liked men first, so you can't even claim that I was a lesbian before being bi."

"Oh right. Damnit."

Kristoff topped off Elsa's glass. "Ok, my turn. Never have I ever faked being sick to get out of an assignment."

"Boooooring," Rapunzel groaned, then drank.

"Be nice, dear," Elsa chided, then her eyes widened as Anna sipped from her glass. "Anna?"

"Hey, I needed an extra weekend to finish a research paper once. No big deal."

"Finish?"

"Ok fine, I had to start it too."

"Anna!"

"Ooh, saved by the bell!" Anna jumped up when her doorbell rang. "My first caller!" It only took three steps to get to the door in the tiny apartment, and she flung open the door and squealed. "Sven! Kairi! You came!!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Sven grinned, following his girlfriend in and closing the door behind him.

"We brought beer," Kairi held up the six-pack. "What are you guys up to?"

"Playing Never Have I Ever," Rapunzel said.

"I love that game!" Kairi smiled.

"Then pull up some cushion! It's Elsa's turn."

Once everyone was settled with full drinks on hand, Elsa held up her glass. "Never have I ever worn the same pair of socks for a week straight."

Both Sven and Kristoff took a drink.

"Ewww!" Kairi pulled a face.

"They're really comfortable socks," Sven explained.

"And mine was when I went camping and forgot to pack extras," Kristoff shrugged.

Kairi glared at her boyfriend, but smiled. "Alright then. Never have I ever picked my nose."

Both Sven and Kristoff took a drink again.

"Seriously?!" Kairi yelped.

"All men do it," Kristoff explained.

"True. But eww."

"Never have I ever gone a week without washing my hair," Sven shot back.

"That's not the same," Kairi took a sip of her beer.

"She's right," Anna agreed, also drinking. "Overwashing does bad things to long hair."

Elsa sipped too, but Rapunzel didn't. The girls all looked at her. "I have hair issues," Rapunzel explained. Everyone nodded.

The night passed with howls of laughter. No subject was off-limits, and the topics got wilder as the night wore on and more alcohol was shared. They were on their third bottle of wine by the time midnight rolled around.

Anna sat up and held out her glass. "Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping."

Everyone drank except her and Kristoff.

"Drink up, Anna," Elsa laughed. "You did too, once."

"I was like 10 and took my suit off 'cuz I got sand in it. It doesn't count."

"Fair enough."

"Yah, stuff like that doesn't count when you're a kid," Rapunzel gave her a knowing look. Anna just glared at her.

"Never have I ever snogged someone in this room," Sven said as he lifted his beer, then took a sip. Kairi did too. Elsa and Rapunzel clinked glasses before they sipped.

"Aren't you thirsty, Kristoff?" Kairi slurred, pointing at the big blond's untouched glass.

"You have no idea," Sven muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Sven."

"My turn again!" Rapunzel giggled, holding her glass up with a hand that only slightly wobbled. "Never have I ever gotten myself off thinking of someone in this room."

"Rapunzel!" Kairi laughed, "Oh my god!"

"Guess I need this again," Sven leered at his girlfriend.

"You're an animal!" Kairi giggled and sipped from her own.

"Hey Kristoff!" Sven grinned "You actually drank! I didn't know you cared!"

"Shut up, Sven!"

Elsa covered her giggling with her hand. But her laughter cut off when she saw her sister staring down at her lap and sipping from her glass.

"I'll do you one better, woman!" Kairi crowed. "Never have I ever gotten myself off thinking of someone in this room this week!"

"Ha! I have no shame!" Rapunzel reached over and drained Elsa's glass.

"And it's only Monday," Sven waggled his eyebrows at Kairi and drank.

"Guess I'll need a refill," Elsa sighed, holding her glass out to Anna. Who didn't see it, because she was staring at her own glass as it wavered in front of her, as if she couldn't decide if she should drink or not.

"You best be taking a drink, woman!" Rapunzel laughed "I heard you the other night."

"Punzie!" Elsa groaned, then looked back at her sister.

Anna forced a smile. "It's ok, Elsa. Really." Then she shot Rapunzel a dark look. "I'm just glad I don't have to listen to you two go at it anymore."

"Anna!"

Kristoff was lost in contemplation, his eyes soft as he looked at Anna arguing with her sister. She wasn't looking at him. He took a drink.

"Never have I ever caught my roommate mid-fucking," Anna's grin was sharp as she took a drink.

"Anna, you did not!" Elsa gasped.

"Totally did. You two need to learn to close your door."

"Not anymore we don't!" Rapunzel giggled, leaving her glass untouched.

Kristoff took a drink and rattled his empty bottle. "I need another beer," Kristoff mumbled.

"You already drank once," Sven replied.

"Maybe a couple more beers."

"It's not per time, Kristoff," Kairi pointed out.

"Thank god. My liver would explode."

"We're not THAT bad," Sven pointed out.

"Yes we are," Kairi cocked an eyebrow up at him.

Sven leaned into Kairi, eyes heavy. "Maybe you should move out too, Kristoff."

"Sven!" Kristoff grumbled.

"Anna certainly wouldn't mind," Rapunzel grinned at her.

"Punzie!" Anna gasped.

"You're right, you're right," Sven nodded sagely, taking another sip of beer. "First things first. They haven't even properly snogged yet."

"Wait, what!?" Kairi gasped.

"Sven!!" both Anna and Kristoff yelped, blushing and refusing to look at each other.

"What?" Sven was the picture of confused innocence.

"I thought you two were...." Kairi pointed at Anna, then Kristoff, then back at Anna. The both of them were sitting straight-backed and blushing madly.

"Why are you all harping on this?!" Anna's voice was strangled, eyes darting around and an embarrassed flush across her cheeks.

"Do you have any idea how many of life's problems can be solved with a proper snog?" Rapunzel explained primly.

"Or an improper one," Elsa sipped her wine.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel gasped, clutching her non-existent pearls. "You naughty wench! Go to my room!"

Kristoff popped the top off a new beer. "Never have I ever—"

"Oh no you don't," Sven all but growled. "You're not getting off that easy."

"Leave it, Sven!"

"Bet Anna could help with that," Rapunzel muttered under her breath, almost at the same time.

" _PUNZIE _!" the sisters shrieked, while Sven, Rapunzel and Kairi dissolved into laughter.__

____

"Wait wait," Kairi shot up, pointing at Kristoff and Anna, who both were blushing and stammering furiously. "You mean to tell me you guys aren't a thing?"

____

"Us?" Anna laughed nervously, pointing at Kristoff. "No, um, we're..."

____

"No, we're not—"

____

"Yah, we're just—"

____

"Friends!" Anna yelped.

____

"Yeah," Kristoff finished quickly, his nervous laugh petered out. "Just... friends."

____

"Right," Elsa didn't miss the sad little hurt that poured from her sister before she got a hold of herself. "Just friends, who have been there for each other for every big and small life event for over a decade."

____

"Friends who have crashed at each others' places when movie nights ran late," Rapunzel chimed in.

____

"Friends who have gotten up at 3am from a dead sleep to rescue the other from a drunken night of poor life choices," Sven added.

____

"Friends who know everything about each other," Elsa continued.

____

"Except for the fact that you're both completely and utterly gone on each other," Sven pointed at the both of them.

____

Kristoff and Anna sat there, stunned, too afraid to look at the other.

____

"Y'know what this situation needs?" Rapunzel broke the awkward silence. "Another game. Another old school game."

____

"Oh?" Elsa leaned in, wanting in on whatever plan she had in mind.

____

"Seven Minutes in Heaven."

____

"Oh my god!!!" Kairi howled in laughter. Before anyone could object, she grabbed one of the discarded wine bottles and spun it on the floor, and it landed on Anna. "...huh. Anna, you have a closet around here?"

____

"We won't fit—" Anna said, weakly.

____

"The kitchen," Rapunzel offered.

____

Kairi dragged Anna off to the kitchen, and barely a minute had passed before they were back, Kairi with an adorable pout on her face.

____

"I wanted a nice snog, and barely got a peck on the lips. Have you even _played _this game before?"__

______ _ _

"I'm not into girls!" Anna apologized. "And you're dating Sven, and, um..."

______ _ _

"Those rules don't count right now anyway," Kairi declared.

______ _ _

"Wait what?" Anna's face screwed up in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

______ _ _

"It means we're all too drunk to let it stop us," Rapunzel grinned.

______ _ _

"It means we're all good friends and know this is just in good fun," Elsa explained.

______ _ _

"It means everyone's getting a proper snog one way or another," Kairi declared.

______ _ _

"That's up to the fates to decide," Elsa took the bottle, spun it, and it landed on Sven. "...ugh..." Making a face, she leaned over, and kissed Sven, more properly than Anna had apparently kissed Kairi, but it was still way too short of seven minutes.

______ _ _

"No kitchen?" Sven pouted.

______ _ _

"No kitchen," Elsa declared.

______ _ _

"Huh, I thought being kissed by a lesbian would be much more different," Sven said, spinning the bottle.

______ _ _

"Different how?"

______ _ _

"Well, they know how to do things with their—"

______ _ _

"Sven!" Rapunzel said, blushing. "That's my girlfriend!"

______ _ _

"Can we talk about _anything else _, please?" Kristoff all but pleaded.__

________ _ _ _ _

"You don't want to talk about kissing?" Kairi asked. "Oh damn, the bottle landed on me. I was so hoping for a man on man kiss after having to kiss a girl. Ah well, the night is young. And look, kissing is easy!"

________ _ _ _ _

Sven beat her to the punch. He grabbed Kairi and kissed her for all he was worth. It was a full on, full of tongue kiss, and Elsa and Rapunzel cheered, watching as Anna and Kristoff studiously looked anywhere _but _the kissing couple.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course," Elsa said, as Sven and Kairi came up for air, "there are more gentle kisses..."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She pulled Rapunzel into a soft kiss, the two melting into each other, and Anna and Kristoff ignored this one as well, their cheeks aflame.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So... you see, nothing to it," Sven said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's really easy," Kairi said. "Kristoff, you give it a shot."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know how to kiss, Kairi," Kristoff muttered.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Prove it."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kristoff spun the bottle with a little more force than strictly necessary, and it spun out of control.... until it stopped, pointing at him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sven howled with laughter.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do I get to go again?" He didn't wait for an answer, spinning it again, but once more, it ended up pointing at him. Sven laughed even harder.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I think that's a sign Kristoff has to go masturbate," Rapunzel said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"...wait, what?" Anna said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, the game clearly indicates he needs seven minutes of heaven. With himself," Elsa said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kitchen's that way," Kairi pointed out helpfully.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well," Sven chortled. "I'm sure a certain redhead wouldn't mind lending a hand—"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck off, you wanker."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sven grinned, raising his glass. "No, that's you, remember?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kristoff blushed. "I'm just gonna skip my turn."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Can't even get lucky with yourself? Man, that's sad."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Leave him alone, Sven." Anna reached over, spinning the bottle. It spun in a full revolution twice over before it slowed...

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is that pointing at Elsa?" Sven said. "It totally is. Woo, sisterly kissing!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, it's Rapunzel," Kairi said, thwapping Sven.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It'd better be me, I haven't been kissed all night!" Rapunzel said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, so I'm not even here," Elsa said. "Figures."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I want to be kissed because of the game, Elsa!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But the game only gives you seven minutes."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hmmm," Rapunzel purred at her girlfriend. "A very good point, love."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Punzie, you've got the next turn!" Anna said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"...what, you'd rather kiss Elsa?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ew, Punzie!" Anna threw up her hands. "I mean, you're next. You'll get kissed next turn, why do you have to be kissed this turn?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're not getting out of kissing someone this turn, Anna," Rapunzel said firmly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We'll take a vote," Sven said. "Who thinks it landed on Elsa?" Elsa levelled a _furious _Snowstorm Stare on Sven. "Because I absolutely do not."__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna sighed and went over to Rapunzel. The kiss was so brief no one caught it, but Rapunzel sank back into her cushion with a dreamy look.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I have kissed both sisters fair," she declared dramatically, sitting up, one hand on her heart and the other pressed dramatically to her forehead. "No offense, dear Anna, but I do prefer Blondes. My turn!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She grabbed the bottle and with a smirk, gave it a good spin.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It landed on Kristoff, and Rapunzel grinned. "And the universe sends me another blond! Guess it's your lucky night after all, Kristoff!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stood up, her legs slightly unsteady, and something knocked her into Elsa's lap. When she'd sorted herself out, Rapunzel looked around. Sven and Kairi were sitting down, looking utterly poleaxed. Elsa was smiling, although it seemed the smile was frozen on her face.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kristoff was on the ground, with a redhead in his lap, snogging him for all she was worth.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Um... Anna, you had your turn," Rapunzel complained.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna looked up, glaring. "No one kisses Kristoff but me!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Four sets of eyes blinked in astonishment.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well," Punzie couldn't leave well enough alone. "Maybe I wasn't gonna kiss Kristoff. Maybe he was gonna kiss me."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna opened her mouth to retort, only to be pulled back down and thoroughly snogged by Kristoff.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The four blinked again.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"About fucking time," Sven grinned.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Be nice, dear," Kairi chided.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rapunzel sat back and smiled, pleased with what she had wrought. She glanced at her girlfriend, who had happy tears for her sister. Punzie wrapped her in a warm hug.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Um, Kitchen's that way you two," Sven groused, but they were oblivious. So everyone else grabbed their drinks and went to the kitchen instead.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Guess my work here is done," Rapunzel said proudly, high-fiving Sven.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You do good work, love," Elsa smiled, and Rapunzel pulled her into a warm hug.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You guys planned this?" Kairi pointed to Sven and Rapunzel, who shrugged and nodded. Kairi beamed at her boyfriend. "You big softie," and gave him a hug. She checked her watch as seven minutes ticked by. "Think they'll come up for air anytime soon?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hope not."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Looks like we'll be showing ourselves out then," Elsa couldn't help but smile.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone grabbed their coats and headed for the door. Anna and Kristoff seemed to be no closer to finishing than when they'd started, and still completely oblivious to their surroundings. Hands had started to wander beyond proper boundaries, so the four friends hurried for the door.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once outside, Elsa stuck her foot in the door so it wouldn't close, and rummaged in her purse. Besides her, the others were also looking in their purses—or in Sven's case, his backpack—and as one, they pulled out foil packets of condoms. They all looked at each other, shrugged, and tossed the packets through the door. Elsa pulled her foot out, and the door clicked shut behind her..

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Since when do lesbians need condoms?" Sven looked puzzled.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Makes cleaning toys easier?" Kairi offered.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Not really," Rapunzel said.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"...okay, that was more than I wanted to know," Sven shook his head. "And not even what I wanted to know."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You asked," Rapunzel grinned cheekily at him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa stared at the door, a smile crossing her face as she looked back at Sven. "Hope, really."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sven smiled back. "Me too."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And Elsa wasn't going to let Anna have unprotected sex in her home," Rapunzel said, smirking. "Big Snow Sister gotta look out for the Little Horny Sister."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They headed out of the apartment building, and as the doors closed behind them, Kairi stopped short.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Um... do either of them even know how to put on a condom?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, if they do not know how, I certainly am not going back up to teach them," Elsa said, primly heading for her car. "I had to kiss a man today; I am not looking at erections on top of that."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Elsa's got a good point," Sven said.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kairi and Rapunzel looked at each other.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Eh, they'll figure it out," Kairi shrugged, then grinned. "Hope they have fun figuring it out."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Cars secure?" Rapunzel said. "Come on, let's go sleep the alcohol off. We've got a couch for you two, and a recently-emptied bedroom."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The four started the walk back, giggling like drunken idiots. As Elsa unlocked the doors, Kairi frowned.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, Elsa... if you were carrying condoms for Kristoff, how do you even know what size he needs?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, I looked to see what brand was in his wallet," Rapunzel said. "And then I went a size smaller because men aren't good at measuring."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey!!!" Sven objected.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kairi snorted, and the four went inside.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
